Merlin
Merlin Ambrosius (born as Myrddin Wyllt) is the hero protagonist of Neverwinter and one of the most powerful of sorcerers. Biography Early Life Signs of Life Awakening at a beach after his ship was destroyed, Merlin was then helped by Private Wilfred. He then directs you to Lt. Linkletter, where he asked for your help. Battlefield Triage Being asked for treat wounded soldiers against the Undead horde, Merlin goes around, while defeating the undead, helps soliders on their feet. Using his magical feats, he successfully healed the soldiers. Broken Arrow Merlin is tasked in collecting arrows for the archers defending against the Red Wizards. Able to fight off against the wizards, and collect the arrows, he proceeds to place them into barrels, and returns to Private Hawthidon. Sleeping Dragon Bridge Tasked by Wildred to defeat the skeletons, he fought against the skeletons at the gate, able to clear them out. Once on the bridge, he was able to defeat the skeletons wit Wilfred where he got to the end of the bridge. After battling the skeletons, the Lich appeared, caussing Wilfred to attack thoughtlessly, only be easily overpowered, and taken down, after which she vanished, and the Harbinger appears. Entering into the battle to the Harbinger, Merlin attacks the vile demon beast, warping away from its assault, and using his magic such as beams of cold to freeze it, and hailing in a ice storm to knock it back. Eventually, he was able to defeat it, but Wilfred told him to see Sergeant Knox, and soon after dies. Knowing what to do, he goes to Knox where he was congratulated for his efforts, and given new clothing, and Crystal Orb. Knox then told him if he ever need work, talk to him. The Theft of the Crown Sergeant Knox tells Merlin of a disturbance in the Vaults in the Hall of Justice. Due to the gods thinned out, Knox wants to investigates the disturbance. Agreeing, Merlin goes to the Hall of Justice, and into the Vaults. Entering the Vaults, he talks to the Gate Guard, and was told of strange noises, and the fact one of the guards did not return. Finding this puzzling, he tells the Guard he will find the source, and tells him to open the gate, and goes in. As he enters, and opens as set of doors, he finds a group of strange people to which attacks without warning. Fighting against them, he easily kills all six of them with his magic, and proceed to investigate further, to which he find more individuals in the vaults, and proceed to attack them as he goes deeper. As he does, he is quickly confronted by an large man wielding a axe. Able to dodge most of his attacks, he was able to defeat him along with the smaller figures. However, hurt by fighting the previous foes, he uses potion to replenish health, and heal wounds more quickly. As he fought against more enemies, he sees a sorcerer like himself, and asks him why is he doing such acts? However the wizard ignores him, and attacks. Both using magic, however, he was able to defeat the enemy wizard, and finds the Quartermaster near a shelf of books and goes to see him where the Quartermaster tells them of the plot to steal the Crown of Neverwinter. The Quartermaster tells him of them angering the undead, and sealing the door. Needing to stop them, Merlin goes to the secret switch the Quartermaster said, and it opens the gate allowing him to enter to confront the intruders. As he enters, he sees a skirmish between the intruders and the Rotter down at the staircase. Attacking, he uses magic to take out the undead as they already dealt with the intruders. As he goes further in, he fights more undead where enters a room with a women on a coffin and undead everywhere and trying to get her. Proceeding, he uses his magic and ice magic to defeat the undead and the undead soldiers, and goes to talk with the women. She introduced her as Sybella Artis, an Seer who sees possible futures. She said that he was in her visions where he saves her, and the fact she came to Neverwinter specifically for which he found quite skeptical. She then told him that he has a great impact on the future, but she wishes to stay to continuing researching as apparently is not time to save her, but then mutters other things about doing it or not. Saying he will do his best, Sybella proceeds to leave, allowing him to continue further to to the Crown Chamber. Having to battle more undead, he continuously trying warp out of the way of attacks,, while battling them at the same time. However, when he got to the Crown Chamber, he sees two intruders at the pedestal. However, he was unable to proceed due to the Guardian of the Nine. Needing to defeat the Guardian, he dodges the first attack, and used his magic for defense and offense. Finding the Guardian to be tougher then he seems, he was able to defeat him with minor flesh wounds, but was too late as the intruders escapes through a portal with the crown. He then investigates the scene, and returns to Sergeant Knox. Finding Honor Telling Knox of the events that occurred, he told Merlin that they know the location of one of the thieves called "Honor", who is using a ruined building near the Driftwood Tavern. Knox asks him to get her as she may have the Crown. Accepting, he goes to Ruined Tunnels so he may find her to see if she has it or not. As he enters, he engages into battle against rebels, and continues to fight the rebels as he goes further into the ruins. Going deeper, he fights more rebels, and another mage and was able to defeat them, allowing him to enter a room which seems like room where Honor was. Trying to reason with Honor, but she refused as two of her rebels attacks him, but was easily dispatched. Grunting, Honor goes to deal with him herself, and tries to behead him, but no avail. Using Warping magic, he was able teleport of harms way, using Ray of Frost to slow her down, and Magic Missile to attack. Eventually, but not wanting to, killing her was the only option as she was not going to back down. After killing her, he goes and search for clues, and finds a note in Honor's bag. Reading it over, it seems this Gothwan moved the Crown somewhere else. However, as he wad going to leave to speak with Sergeant Knox, he finds a Talisman, which would help increase his Power, and so he puts it on and goes back to Knox to tell him what happened. Telling him what happened, and telling them Gothwarn went to Blacklake with the Crown. Knox tells him to meet Private Hawthidon, which he saids he will help him locate Gothwan. The Trail of the Crown Going to Blacklake to meet with Pvt. Hawthidon. He greeted with Hawthidon, and he returns and introduces himself. Hawthidon's tells him of news, and said it does not seem good, and told him of finding Karzov and marked haunts to investigate on. Seeking a Suspect Having gotten a few locations, he goes to these places to find Karzov, who Hawrthidon said can help him locate Gothwan. However, being a hostile place, he proceeds with caution, and locates a clue on a body, helping him on his quest. However, battling a few rebels, he was able to gather enough clues and returned to Hawthidon to speak to him about them The Dead Rats Entering the sewers, he is confronted by minions of the Dead Rats, and force to battle through them. Fighting through the dead rats, he was able to find Gothwan, but was battling Dea Rat's leader, and its minion, Eventually however, he was able to kill and Gothwan being left to die by Karzov, told him where he is, and the Crown. Knowing now, he returns to Hawthidon Hot on the Trail TBA Powers & Abilities Powers Sorcery: Merlin is a highly accomplished Control Wizard, using his arcane knowledge and wisdom to battle against foes and enemies. He is able to channel energies into his spells and uses many others to his advantage. *'Ice Magic': Merlin is a skillful ice mage, using various ice spells to slow down foes, and even freeze them still. **'Ray of Frost' **'Chill Strike' **'Ice Storm' *'Magic Missile': Firing projectiles of magic energy, this is Merlin's main spells other then Ray of Frost. Superhuman Physiology: Merlin physiology is at of superhuman. He is able to perform physical feats beyond what a peak human can not attain. He can be considered to be on par with vampires such as Moka, and possibly be able to go toe-to-toe against Moka's father. *'Superhuman Strength': Merlin physical strength allows him to lift over 1-5 tons before struggling. He is able to exert physical energy that can be comparable to Moka's kicks and punches at full strength. His physical strength is truly shown when he was forced to carry a weight of 100 tons at the heat of the moment, with adrenaline rush, granting him further strength of great superhuman level. *'Superhuman Durability': *'Superhuman Endurance': *'Superhuman Speed': *'Superhuman Reflexes': *'Superhuman Agility': Abilities Super-Genius Level Intellect: Merlin is able to read, and learn and comprehend with much greater ease, and at a much accelerated rate beyond anyone. *'Encyclopedic Knowledge': Merlin possess immense amounts of the arcane and alchemical knowledhe, various folklore, stories, legends, and of everyday life and objects. **'Answer Intuition' **'Enhanced Memory' **'Enhanced Wisdom' **'Instilled Knowledge' **'Intuitive Aptitude' Weaknesses True Immortality: As long eternally stays within the Tower of Avalon with the garden, Merlin is eternally out of the reach of death, and utterly transcended death in all aspects and concept. No matter who, no matter what or it enters the chambers of the tower, they will never kill Merlin even with near-limitless power. He is to never die, and shall never for all eternity. Despite this, this is on the border of being a curse, then a gift seeing Merlin remains eternally trapped in the Tower. *Living Tribunal *One-Above-All Personality Appearance Paraphernalia Equipment Weapons Trivia/Notes __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Magic Category:Immortals Category:Collector of Powers Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Optimistic Category:Straight Man Category:Charismatic Category:Strategists Category:Neutral Good Category:The Hero Category:Big Good Category:Pure Good